Yugodrabbles
by pierulestheworld
Summary: Drabbles I originally wrote for my OC askblog ask-the-yugoslavbunch dot tumblr dot com or just on my OC's in general. Each chapter is labelled with the prompt and characters/pairing.
1. Slovenia&Croatia-Write A Banter

**Sooooo, I have an ask blog over on tumblr for my ex-Yugoslav OC's (ask-the-yugoslavbunch dot tumblr dot com), and I've written a few things, and I've already shared them on Ao3, and thought why not share them here since the hetalia fandom is still active over here.**

 **Most of these are just drabbles (hence the title), and I'd link to the original posts they're from, but I don't know if ff allows links now.**

"Hey, Slo!"

Slovenia looked up as he heard his name called, and saw Croatia jogging over to meet him, holding something in his hands. He held it up as he stopped, and Slovenia saw it was a manila folder of papers.

Croatia grinned. "You dropped these back in the meeting room. I thought they looked important, and probably shouldn't be swept into a trash can."

Slovenia hurriedly grabbed them from Croatia, who's grin had turned into a smirk when he saw that Slovenia was now blushing from embarrassment. He held his head up high, and ignored the blush on his face.

"Thank you, now _leave_."


	2. Croatia-Memory That Makes Them Laugh

He was in Austria's garden, hiding behind some ridiculously shaped shrubbery, and he kept having to elbow Hungary in the ribs to get her to stop giggling. The plan was brilliant, foolproof! Austria would show France to the door, but when he opened it, down would fall a tub of bright yellow paint. So simple and a beginners trick, but that's what made it unexpected!

Light chatter made its way down the lane, and he and Hungary had ducked down farther behind the bush. Her giggles had subsided, and the two watched eagerly with grins covering their faces. Austria was making a gesture at France and–!

PLOP!

He and Hungary had run from the front of the house then, hands covering their mouths in an attempt to stop laughter that would get them caught. They would be in for a thousand years worth of chores if they were caught, but Austria's face was so worth it.


	3. All-Sad Memory

**Serbia**

It's not one memory exactly, but all of them, that entire half century. He doesn't think that any of them really ever got how much it meant to him, how his outbursts at them at the end of it was because he was hurt and devastated, not because he wanted to just control them. Because he thought it meant that much to them too. But it didn't. Now, memories that had previously meant so much to him, just leave him with an aching, hollow feeling.

 **Bosnia**

She didn't hide the tears streaming down her face as she tried to pry the bandages off her hip. She had never been one to fight, she always tried to avoid it whenever she could, and here she sees her justification in doing so. Half of the skin on her hip was gone, blasted off, and the raw skin underneath was not healing well. She didn't have the resources to do any better, to help in any way, and she was all alone in a forest, so no one could come help her either. _No one would anyways_ , she thought bitterly, gathering the bandages through her tears.

 **Herzegovina**

He didn't mind battles, they weren't fun or anything, but not too bad. What he couldn't stand was fighting with his friends. Croatia was like a family member to him, he remembered tagging along behind him when he was much younger, but here they were yelling at each other over something stupid in the middle of a war, that was sapping both of their energy and patience. He just wants it to be over already, for everything to go back to normal, _please_.

 **Croatia**

It's stupid, he shouldn't be crying over this. If he had to cry, it should be over his boss dying, or something important like that.

But, here he was, crying over a stupid dog that decided it needed to run in front of a horse. He had been so happy to find an abandoned puppy! He loved animals, especially cute ones. Not to mention that nation's pets stayed alive better than regular pets, and he had been so excited for it to grow with him as his kingdom grew. But here the stupid thing was, in the ground. He'd only had it all of two months.

 **Slovenia**

He raised the paintbrush up, then looked at Italy and hesitantly put it back down.

"Do I have to do this?"

Italy tilted his head. "Don't you want to? Painting is really fun! It's what I do when I'm bored."

He fiddled with the long sleeves of his white dress and didn't look at Italy. "I…."

Italy shrugged and began to mix some paints. "Well, I'm going to go paint. You do whatever you want!"

He nodded silently, and picked up his paint brush again. He didn't get why he felt so small in doing so.

 **Montenegro**

They had been laughing, her and Danilo. They were supposed to be standing guard, everyone was on high alert for possible attack, but they had let down their guard for one moment to make a joke and smile at each other. So, of course, that's when fate had to be a bitch.

The door was smashed open, and all she could register for a second was noise and red. She was suddenly on the ground, and hurt (?), but all she could see was Danilo not moving and covered in red and oh God no—

 **Macedonia**

She felt torn. On one hand, her instinct was to _help_ , help her friends, help the ones who were almost like a family to her.

But she couldn't. She knew she wouldn't be able to do anything for them from day one when she quietly left the house, and it tears her apart. She's a creature of emotions, and she always follows her instinct, and to have to ignore them, _especially_ given the circumstances….

She felt angry and miserable and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

 **Kosovo**

She sat in the corner of an abandoned park, her head on her knees. She couldn't stand to look up at anything around her, and acknowledge what was happening. Being in a totally abandoned area, nowhere near anyone (near _him_ ), was the only answer. She felt another flash of pain on her cheek as she moved her head slightly. Nations weren't totally immune to getting infections in wounds in the right circumstances, and she really needed to get this one checked out. But that would mean going into the city, and she wasn't quite ready for that yet.

 **Vojvodina**

There were several loud crashes and then silence.

Whenever things began to get tense, Montenegro always picked her up and whisked her off to her room, and then left to go do damage control. She was always left alone, told to stay in her room and stay quiet, when the fighting happened, and she _hated_ it. She wiped at tears streaking down her face as she heard two sets of feet going to the second floor, and hoped that one day she wouldn't be considered 'too little' and be allowed to help.


	4. Bosnia&Herzegovina-Memory Guilty

**Bosnia**

It was quite hard trying to cook when the all lived together in one house. Not because of people interrupting or being a nuisance, but because of the animals the people brought. She and Herzegovina had managed to train Mile out of going into the kitchen at certain times, but when Croatia's four dogs, Serbia's two, and Montenegro's one were all crowding around trying to find the meat, he tended to forget his training.

And that's not to mention Macedonia's cat, Tsarina Teodosija Marija the Third, who felt every bit of self-importance that her name implied! That terrible cat would always jump on the counter when she wasn't looking and steal what she was trying to cook.

She felt guilty whenever she had to shoo the dogs out, all they did was sit and implore her with those patented puppy eyes, but she felt no remorse throwing that cat into its owner's room.

 **Herzegovina**

He would be the first to admit that the conversation he had with Bosnia after they were first told they were going to be married could have gone way better. There is not much worse you can do than implying your new fiancé was only close to someone she sees as an older brother because she did sexual favors for him.

He had been rather angry at the time, which was the cause of the outburst, but Bosnia had been just as mad and she didn't say anything rude like that. (She did step on his foot hard enough to break a toe, but that was in response to him, so he didn't care.) All that he can say for himself is that he realized he screwed up rather quickly, and apologized to Bosnia the next day. Though, that doesn't stop him from feeling really bad about it, even years later.


	5. All-Memory That Gets the Heart Pounding

**Serbia**

There was no better feeling than the rush while holding a sword, in his opinion.

He hadn't been allowed to when he was young, his rulers thinking that you probably shouldn't give a sword to someone that looks like a toddler, but what do humans know. Then, he was finally allowed to actually train with a sword despite his younger age. Learning how to use it properly, mastering that, then trying out the next weapon (to his instructor's shock), had been his favorite pastime during dull moments. Even now, in a time where swords are merely decoration for most, he still tries to practice and experience that thrill.

 **Croatia**

He likes going to sport matches. It doesn't really matter the sport, it could be football, basketball, water polo, whatever. It doesn't even have to be professional games, he stopped by more than a few games for kids, too. There's just nothing better than being in the stands with his people and cheering whenever a goal is made, and groaning at every penalty. Every game is wonderful and different, and he loves being at every single one.

 **Slovenia**

He had never been in a war he could remember, not really. He'd been a part of countries that had taken part in wars, and therefore, had been in wars, but he wasn't ever the one doing the fighting. But now… he had been the first to rebel, it was him versus all the others.

He didn't really expect it to go on too long. Either he would get crushed, and things would revert to what it used to be, or Serbia would ignore him in favor of bigger targets. Even then, he was still the most nervous he had ever been.

 **Bosnia & Herzegovina**

They were in a garden in a corner of one of Austria's properties that he wasn't currently using. They probably weren't supposed to be there, but Herzegovina said it would have the perfect mood for what he had planned, so they snuck in.

And it did. The garden in the moonlight looked almost magical under a full moon.

The two of them had brought a basket of food and had a moonlit picnic for their fiftieth anniversary. Their marriage hadn't started off great, but you get to know someone so well if you live with them for fifty years, and she had come to find Herze charming.

So, when they finished the food, and he grabbed her to dance with imaginary music, she could feel her heart fluttering in her chest, and when he drew her close, she could feel his too.

 **Montenegro**

She looked over her shoulders as she stopped on the outskirts of the city. There was bustling noise all around her, but she didn't hear any of it as blood roared in her ears. She didn't know if it was nerves, or excitement, or whatever, but it felt appropriate to what she was doing.

Nations were supposed to stay with whoever took over them, but here she was, walking out of Istanbul. She didn't know why none of them had done this sooner. Turkey was rarely in, and it's not like he did headcounts every morning when he was. She turned back, and continued to walk.

 **Macedonia**

Sometimes, it's in the city, and she twirls with young children to music being played on a street corner.

Sometimes, it's late at night, and she's in a dingy bar, or a new club, or some kind of house party that she was welcomed in to off the street, and she dances with others her (physical) age, and parties with them.

Sometimes, it's at the weddings of politicians, or those related to them, or just of citizen's she has gotten to know.

No matter where it is though, she loves dancing as fast as she can to whatever music played.

 **Kosovo**

Anytime she gets a visit in an official capacity from another country, she can't help her heart pounding. This is what she has been imagining, what she has been wanting, for decades now, and she actually gets to experience it! It's not a dream that she'll wake up from, and knowing that some people see her as of equal status, is such an exhilarating feeling. She feels nerves, too, ( _what if she's not good enough, what if she can't make it?_ ) but it's drowned out by the giddiness of finally getting what she wants after fighting for it.

 **Vojvodina**

Whenever she and Serbia go on vacation, there is always a conflict of interest. She would prefer going to a petting zoo! Or, maybe some kind of flower festival! Or, just spending a night camping in some kind of national park! Any of those would be completely fine, and she would love them, and find it fun and enjoyable.

But, Serbia is older, and the one paying for the vacations more importantly, so that's why she was clutching the bars of the tallest roller coaster in Europe, waiting in dread for the drop.


	6. Croatia&Herzegovina-Child fluff

**I should start this with Zachlumia/Zahumlje/Hum is Herzegovina before his name was changed to Herzegovina. A friend on tumblr asked me to write something fluffy with these two as kids, so voila.**

The two boys were idling near the river bend. One was sitting on the ground, and though if he stood up he would be almost the same height as the other boy, the roundness of his cheeks and the way his eyes looked up to the other showed he was the younger of the two. The other boy was standing, rummaging through a sack with a frustrated look on his face.

"Oh, come on!" He threw down the sack, and turned to glare at the other boy. However, when the younger boy's eyes immediately widened and began to shine with unshed tears, the elder looked away and huffily crossed his arms. "'m not angry, Hum. Don't cry."

Zachlumia rubbed at his eyes, and tried to stop the pout on his face from forming. "I'm real sorry, Cro. I thought I packed everything you said to pack."

Croatia looked over and saw that Zachlumia's lips were already back at wavering from trying not to cry. He sighed a sigh too weary sounding for someone that only looked about five, and walked over to where Hum was sitting. He knelt on the ground next to Zachlumia, and awkwardly put his arm around the younger boy, and squished their shoulders together.

"It's really okay, Hum. I can teach you how to fish another day. They're not goin' anywhere." Croatia wasn't looking at Zachlumia as he mumbled the words awkwardly.

"Really? We came out here for nothin' then."

"We're getting to spend time together without anyone botherin' us, that's not nothin'." Croatia tried desperately for what he thought would calm down Zachlumia so he wouldn't cry. He really wasn't good at dealing with Zachlumia when he started crying. His reassurance seemed to work, though.

Zachlumia rubbed at his eyes again, and looked at Croatia. "Okay. Can we take a nap? It's nice out."

"Huh? Oh, sure." Croatia let go of the younger boy and stretched out before lying down. Zachlumia lay down next to him, hesitated, then scooched over so he was nestled next to Croatia.

The two boys cuddled against each other, basked in the warm afternoon light, and settled in for a nice nap.


	7. Various-Ask Meme Questions

**These are all with different characters, but from one ask meme, so I put them all together. Also the one for 5/9/13/17 is supposed to be for Croatia, it's not very clear ha.**

 **06: Something that makes your character angry**

"The King said you have to wear this. No exceptions."

The poor servant looked like he was ten seconds from crying, and Macedonia didn't blame him. She wouldn't want to be in his shoes.

He meekly held up the offending article, which Montenegro picked up and threw out the window while swearing profusely. The servant made a terrified noise and ran out the door, presumably to go find what Montenegro threw, or maybe to visit a toilet.

Macedonia began to edge out of the room as Montenegro began cursing all the King's ancestors and knocked things to the floor. She really didn't want to be the one to have to force Monte to wear a dress.

 **15: Describe your character's worst enemy**

"My worst enemy? Ugh, that'd be that fucker Turkey, of course. A shithead causing nothing but pain from the moment I heard his name.

"Not even including the whole, 400 years of owning me, he's just a jackass. All obnoxious, and in your face, and what even is the point of that stupid mask? It's not like he has scars he's hiding, does he think he's the fucking Phantom of the Opera?

"And then, he comes to Europe all, 'ohoho I own you now!' What the fuck, bre?"

The poor reporter could only nod as she suffered through 20 more minutes of Serbia complaining about Turkey.

 **17: What kind of books your character reads**

Bosnia doesn't read that often.

Back in medieval times, she was literate, unlike many humans, but most books were of the religious kind, which never exactly interested her. As books became more diverse, she'd take some time to read poetry and tales of love. But as she got older, the less times she had for reading, not to mention other forms of entertainment like radio and TV began to appear.

Really, she's listened to either of those more than she's ever read anything.

 **18: What kind of music your character likes**

While Austria was harsh in how he organized his household, the only times he seemed gentle was when he organized music lessons for his charges. He'd teach a song, play it for them, then they would have to repeat it until Austria deemed it acceptable. The lesson would be over for the day then, and next week they would have to play the previous lesson's song acceptably before moving on.

Maybe it's because of those lessons he had throughout his childhood that makes Slovenia fonder of classically arranged songs over more modern music.

 **05: A memory that your character wishes to erase/09: Something that frightens your character**

He still gets nightmares.

Of the war that happened halfway through the century, and of everything that happened in it. They're not as bad as the nightmares of others, but he will still get them. It was… shocking, to see in his own home the absolute cruelty of man.

And he couldn't do anything about it.

He's a nation, he's not allowed to directly disobey his boss, even if his boss is crazy and is working for other crazy bosses.

He couldn't do anything for the longest time. He barely even met with his boss. Eventually, he felt the shift of public opinion enough to be able to run away and help those that needed it, but.

That doesn't change anything, even if he wished it did.

 **13: Describe your character's former lover**

He can't say he has a former lover. Not because he's never been with anyone, but because he's never been that deep in a relationship to be able to call them a lover.

He'd been with humans, lost his virginity to one like many other nations, but he always avoided trying to get too close. He didn't want to deal with the heartbreak that came from being an immortal dating a mortal.

He and Hungary had been married for centuries, but they were both kids back then. No way was someone with the mentality of a ten-year-old thinking about having lovers, even if they were married. The two were just good friends, although even that relationship soured later.

And then there was Serbia, but that fizzled out before it could go anywhere. The two didn't get more than a kiss back in the 1700s before Serbia had to go back to Turkey. Then animosity started between their people, and he dropped that relationship.

He's never been that close, emotionally, to anyone since, not really. There are some moments where he regrets that, but things change so quickly, so he knows he's easing any pain before it happens.

 **17: What kind of books your character reads**

He was one of the readers of the group. He was always a fighter, but there is a time for fighting and there is a time for thinking. So, when he was old enough to realize that, he threw himself into studying everything he could, and reading every book he could find in Austria's library.

Because of that, he always has preferred non-fiction over fiction, and poetry over prose, but he has a soft spot for more modern fiction, the kind that makes you think about everything in it. He knows he doesn't seem the type to like 'deep' books, but they're what he reads most frequently.

 **01: A memory from your character's childhood**

Bosnia plopped right down on Zachlumia and crossed her arms as she stared up at Serbia.

"No."

Serbia crossed his arms also and glared right back. "C'mon! You don't even like him! Give him back."

She stuck her nose up. "No. He's mine now."

"Hum, you want to be with me again, right?"

"Well— "

"Don't say anything!"

"Okay…"

And so, Bosnia and Serbia continued to argue over who should get Zachlumia, all while Bosnia was sitting on him.

(Zachlumia=Herzegovina)

 **10: Something that turns your character on**

Herze is holding her hand, dragging her as they practically run through the town. She's in heeled shoes and a skirt reaching almost to her ankles, so trying to run and not trip over her hem is difficult.

"Neven, can we slow down, please?"

He turns and gives her that smile, the one that's brighter than a million suns and makes her feel all sorts of things, and she knows that she'll keep trying to run even if it's difficult so that smile doesn't turn into a frown. "But we need to get there before sunset, Lejla!"

She huffs and makes a face, but picks her skirt up higher anyways. Herze beams, and, okay, maybe she made the right choice there.

 **12: Describe your character's parents**

She was like most of the nations she knew in her childhood—parentless. Hungary always claimed to have a father, but everyone else, they were just born and had to fend for themselves from the very beginning.

Bosnia never really felt any remorse over this. She had rulers who always treated her gently because she was a girl (if a bit patronizingly), so she never really lacked in care. And, anyways, she eventually had Turkey, who maybe wasn't a parent, but was something like a big brother.

But, it's not like she needed him either. She could take care of herself just fine.

 **20: What your character is like at social events**

Bosnia sighed as she leaned against the wall, nursing some champagne she's barely touched. She had been made to go around and greet anyone of importance, and while she didn't mind that, sometimes politicians and that sort made her skin crawl.

She vastly preferred smaller get togethers over big functions full of important people like this one. There was more ability to be intimate and go from cordial to friendly that she liked. She liked being a hostess, didn't mind it at all, but the fancier these things get, the more she seemed to dislike them.

 **01: A memory from your character's childhood**

He was under Serbia now.

Zachlumia had lived with Croatia and Miss Byzantium before (and he still sometimes saw Miss Byzantium), but now Serbia was looking after him. It was alright. He got to hang out with his neighbor, Duklja, more and she was cool! Tall, and quiet, and kind of intimidating, but Zachlumia really did think Duklja was cool.

Like, right now!

She was showing him a dagger she had, and how to use it. Duklja was nice in that she always seemed so concerned for him, and looked out for him. She seemed kind of exasperated that he didn't always listen to her, but always explained things calmly to him. Zachlumia liked her, he decided as she swat at his head to grab his attention again.

 **05: A memory that your character wishes to erase**

The first time Herzegovina saw a dead human, he was only a few days old.

He'd only just woken up in some field, and followed his instincts towards the nearest village. Unfortunately, it had been ravaged by some disease. But he didn't know anything beyond his own barely formed instincts, and so, didn't understand any of the warning signs humans would have got.

The memory of the scent, and the bad feeling he got of his first contact being with his people having most of them dead, was scarring. The memory is so old, and has almost completely faded, and sometimes Herzegovina wishes he could just erase it completely.

 **19: What your character does when they wake up**

Herzegovina groaned as small feet stood on his back.

"I want waffles." He heard Srpska demand distantly.

"….Are you standing on Herze, again?"

There were some more noises, but Herzegovina tuned them out and tried to go back to sleep. Srpska was taken off his back, he and Bosnia got out of bed (to make waffles?), and Herzegovina was left to silence.

For a bit. (Or maybe it was longer and he just didn't realize? Who knew when you were dozing.)

He felt a kiss on the back of his head, and heard Bosnia's voice telling him to wake up. Apparently, there are waffles.


	8. SerbCro-Human AU, First Meeting

**Warning for homophobic language**

 **I Kissed A Boy (Just to Start Shit)**

Novak had been having a good time, well past utterly drunk into utterly smashed, and even though he was now drinking by himself, he was at the point where he was half hallucinating company. Or maybe he was actually talking to other people, who the hell knew, he sure didn't. But he didn't miss a snippet of conversation from two guys nursing beers down the bar.

"And then those queers came in and the made the whole fuckin' thing 'bout them. Ruined the whole atmosphere, they did."

The man snorted into his drink while his friend shook his head.

"Think they deserve special treatment, what they need is a beating."

Now, Novak would tell anyone who asked that he was the straightest of the straight. If he was actually being completely honest with himself this was not true at all, but he wasn't. Only fleetingly had he ever let himself, in the safety of his own mind, consider another man attractive, and he didn't ever think a certain word in conjunction with himself. The only time he had ever openly acknowledged anything could possibly be different was once when (again, drunk) he had accidentally stumbled into seedy cafe that doubled as a gay bar on Saturday nights. Something made him say, and with the alcohol soothing his nerves, it had made him considerably more open to trying anything out (which he… might have).

So, Novak surprised even himself when he got up unsteadily (which said a lot about how drunk he was; it took a great deal to get him unsteady) and made his way over to the men. They were making noises at his approach but he just grinned and grabbed one's collar.

"Beat this," he said, and gave the man a messy kiss.

Novak was shoved back roughly, and he stumbled and fell onto some empty tables and chairs.

"You fucking f— "

The man was cut off by a beer bottle being smashed over his head. He dropped to the ground and standing behind him was a bearded man with another bottle in his hand. He sauntered over to Novak grinning, obviously less drunk but just as eager to be a little shit, and helped him up.

His grin managed to get even bigger as he pulled one of Novak's arms across his shoulder and the two made their way through what was steadily turning into an all-out brawl. The asshole's friend had gone over to yell at people in the direction the bearded man had come from, and it was quickly getting physical despite the barman's yelling.

"Well, you got your chaos started, want to go somewhere else now?" The bearded man laughed as they exited.

Novak shrugged and almost tripped. "Why not…" he trailed off as a sign caught his attention and he had to stop to stare at it.

Huh. How he managed to get from Belgrade to Zagreb without knowing was definitely a problem for sober him.


	9. BosHerz-Human AU, First Meetings

**Rain**

Lejla tried to wipe the tears away, but they just kept coming.

She was sitting on a bench, in a more secluded area of a park, in the rain. The park was right next to her home, but it plenty of spots many people didn't frequent and she always gone there when she needed to cry. The fact that it was raining helped, as no one would likely be out, so there was an even less chance of her being seen. She might get sick, but it was better than being at home. Home. She tucked her chin further into her knees as another flow of tears came.

"Uh, excuse me? Are you okay?"

Lejla stiffened at the voice, and was torn between staying still and hoping they went away, or actually seeing who was talking to her. The voice didn't sound familiar, though.

"Are… you crying?"

The voice was closer and more hesitant, and Lejla looked up.

 _This isn't real_ , she thought as she stared through tear blurred eyes and light rain. _It's only in movies and books that some handsome stranger stops to helps a crying girl in the rain._

Because he was handsome, more in a cute way, but definitely good looking. Light, slightly curly brown hair fell into his eyes, which were almost golden in color and looked worried. He was tall, and Lejla had to crane her neck up to see him staring at her from under his umbrella.

"Uhm," was her elegant reply.

"I'm, uh, sorry if you didn't want to be bothered, which you probably wanted since you were in a corner of the park in the rain, but, um, if you wanted to talk or something I could listen, if you wanted, you know…" He stuttered out, a blush rising in his cheeks as he looked anywhere but Lejla.

She burst into tears again.

He immediately began to panic. "Ah! I'm, uh, I'm sorry for bothering you, I'll just—I'll just leave now, sorry!"

He was walking backwards, that panicked look on his face, when she started to shake her head. He froze, still looking freaked out.

"I'm sorry," Lejla whispered, wiping at her eyes, "it's just no one's offered to listen before."

His face melted into concern and his shoulder relaxed as he walked forward and sat next to her. "My name's Neven, what's yours?"

She gave him a watery smile. "Lejla."


	10. Various-Random Drabbles

_/Various drabbles! All 100 words, though some have a few extra notes for historical comments or whatever. Based on ships, but level of shippyness varies._

 **BosHerze Castle**

"…and that's the gardens, and this is the castle!"

Bosnia spread her arms wide as she gestured towards the sturdy looking fortress. "We'll be staying here a while before we continue on to Visoko."

Zahumlje said nothing. He was miserable. At least when he was being bossed around by Serbia or Croatia or Rome*, they had been taller and older, so them being more powerful was fine. But now, he was being bossed around by some girl a head shorter than him with flowers in her scandalously short hair. It was the worst embarrassment a nation could imagine.

Life sucked.

 _*Rome in this case is the Byzantine empire, as when it still existed it was just called Rome._

 **SloMace Wicked**

"Oh, wicked!"

Primož raised an eyebrow at Vesna. "Wicked?"

She grinned. "It means, like, cool. It's _slang_. Doesn't hurt to try _slang_ sometimes, you know. All the cool, hip bands say it."

He definitely did not pout as he said, "I can use slang."

"Sure, Primo." Vesna smiled patronizingly at him, then paused and tilted her head slightly, as if thinking hard. "Going back to cool bands though, you're a part of ours, so I guess we automatically don't qualify as cool. How sad."

He threw a nearby shoe at her, as she laughed and danced out of the room.

 **SerbCro Evaluate**

"Novak."

"Krešimir."

The two men evaluated the other. They hadn't seen each other in a while, at least not outside the professional business sphere, and suddenly happening upon the other man so casually raised their hackles quite a bit. They gazed intently, as if those gazes would reveal the other man's weaknesses and secrets.

This show off, however, would've been significantly more tension filled if it weren't for the fact that they were in a dog park and Novak's dog Ben was sniffing Krešimir's dog Jelena's butt.

Novak tugged on the leash. "Ben, stop that. Oh, Lea don't you start."

 **CroHun Explosion**

Croatia threw himself on the ground as the enemy sent another volley of arrows, these setting the wood in the castle on fire. He wouldn't die from the arrows, not permanently at least, but it would still hurt. Sieges sucked.

He chanced peeking up and saw Hungary standing straight over the ramparts, laughing and making rude hand signs towards the enemies. He stared at the older boy in disbelief and awe.

"Are you crazy?" Croatia yelled over the sounds of battle. He ducked down as more arrows rained down.

He heard Hungary laugh, and decided yes, the boy was nuts.

 _*this is during the time Hungary thought she was a boy._

 **MontHerze Strike**

Nada slammed the trunk closed and looked through the window, grinning. She sauntered around the car to the passenger seat and sat so she was straddling Danica.

Danica gave her a chastising look, but Nada could only properly see one eye, so the reprimand was minimalized. Nada grinned unashamedly.

"Are the—"

"Weapons all in? Yes, it's all good."

Danica let out an irritated huff, but put her hands on Nada's waist and Nada's grin grew smug. She put her own arms around Danica and leaned in. "We're ahead of schedule, we could—"

She was interrupted by a kiss.

 _*Nada is nyo!Herzegovina_

 **MontMace Moonlight**

The moonlight brightens Vesna's hair, turning the auburn locks into a fierce red befitting her fierce personality. Her tanned skin doesn't fare as well though, looking too pale and washed out wherever the moonbeams hit. Even against stark white sheets, her skin seems too dull for such a vibrant person.

Danica lightly pushes some curls off Vesna's shoulder, then traces a finger down her arm. Vesna doesn't stir, so different from her constant moving when awake.

The colors, the movement, it's all so off.

Danica leaves the bed then. Vesna at night is too different from Vesna during the day.

 **SerbMont Rose**

Danica looked down at Novak's hands. "What's this?"

He gave her an irritated look. "It's a flower. A rose. Several of them, actually. I'm sure you've seen flowers before, they're pretty common."

Now, she gave the irritated look. "I know what flowers are. Why are you giving it to me?"

"Because I like to give gifts?"

"Of a bouquet of roses? You?"

"Oh, shut up."

Novak shoved the bouquet into her chest. If Danica didn't know better, she would've said he was blushing. "Just take the damn flowers, already."

She grabbed them, just so they didn't fall to the floor.

 **SerbGre Gaudy**

Novak stared down at the shirt he was wearing.

"Do you really think this looks good," he asked Heracles.

"Have I ever led you wrong?"

"All the time."

"How about with fashion?"

"Yeah, then too."

Heracles ignored that. "It looks fine. Everyone will be talking about it."

Novak looked down at his outfit once more. "I don't know, purple and orange…"

Heracles crossed his arms, and imagined petting a cat to calm down. "Fine, I'll wear it then." He started unbuttoning Novak's shirt, then paused. He raised an eyebrow. "Unless you want to take it all off and stay in?"

 **KosLiech Hypnotize**

Aleksandra pulled excitedly on Lili's hand, leading the smaller girl through the tents at the fair. "The fortune teller's tent was right over here!"

Lili plodded along behind her, not as convinced that going to a fortune teller was a great idea. "I don't know, Sandra. Do you really want to get hypnotized or something?"

Aleksandra looked over her shoulder. "To see my future? Uh, yeah! It's gonna be awesome, don't worry about it."

The arrived in front of a purple tent with an eye on the front flap, still holding hands. Aleksandra gave Lili a smile. "It'll be fine."

 **BosTurk Broom**

Bosnia swept up the colorful glass shards. Serbia, Wallachia, and Greece had broken one of Turkey's vases. Again.

 _Boys_ , she scoffed in her thoughts as she carefully tipped the shards from the broom pan into a cloth bag to throw away later. _No respect for their betters_.

Because Turkey was in so many ways their better! Not only was he taller and older and more handsome than Serbia, Romania, and Greece could ever hope to be, he was also kind and gentle. Yet, he knew when to be tough.

 _The perfect man_ , she sighed, carrying the bag of shards away.


End file.
